


La dernière lanterne

by kengyuusei (shukimo)



Series: Les îles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/kengyuusei
Summary: Existe-t-il une place dans la lumière pour les habitants de l'île plongée dans les ténèbres ?
Series: Les îles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033647





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rien dans cette histoire n'est libre de droits, y compris les illustrations, qui sont la seule propriété de l'auteur et ne peuvent être utilisées où que ce soit/par qui que ce soit/pour quelque raison que ce soit.

_Juusoola_

Il arriva au centre médical en même temps qu’une infirmière qui venait prendre son service. La jeune femme paraissait à bout de souffle. Son visage, encadré par les ourlets de sa cagoule noire, dévoré par des yeux immenses et fébriles, présentait des traces d’épuisement. Elle cligna des paupières lorsqu’il leva sa lanterne pour éclairer la porte qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir, comme si la pauvre lumière l’éblouissait.  
— Bonjour, Taaika.  
— Bonjour, Aamee.  
Elle inclina la tête pour le saluer, et le mouvement la fit tousser.

Il n’avait jamais demandé à ce que l’on utilise son titre : son prénom suffisait. À quoi bon exiger des marques de déférence quand tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne face à l’inéluctable, même le roi ?  
— Aamee.  
Taaika agrippa la manche de son épais manteau de sa main gantée.  
— Est-ce qu’on va tous mourir ?  
Aamee lui sourit gentiment.

Il la connaissait comme il les connaissait tous, dans le détail, puisqu’ils n’étaient plus qu’un millier. Il savait qu’elle se tuait dans son métier pour prouver son utilité à la communauté, piochant dans ses heures de repos pour en faire autant que sa culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus lui dictait. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, Taaika n’était en effet jamais parvenue à mettre un enfant au monde, et elle prenait sur ses épaules le poids du déclin de son peuple. Alors, elle se mettait au service des femmes qui réussissaient mieux qu’elle, se dévouant corps et âme à sa tâche d’infirmière. Prendre soin des patientes enceintes, s’assurer que leur grossesse arriverait à son terme, s’occuper des bébés afin qu’ils vivent, puis grandissent, était sa façon d’essayer de racheter son échec.

— Bien sûr que non.  
La douceur de sa voix était une caresse pour éponger les larmes qui naissaient au bord des yeux de Taaika avant qu’elles ne gèlent.  
— Tu l'as vu, nous avons commencé à construire un nouveau bateau. Très grand, très solide. Il sera prêt d’ici quelque temps. Un équipage très bien formé y embarquera et, cette fois, tout a été pensé pour qu’il nous revienne. Avec de l’aide.  
Aamee sourit encore.  
— Alors, ne t’inquiète pas. Il faut un peu patienter, mais cette patience paiera.

— Est-ce que tu crois qu’on verra un jour… le soleil ?  
Taaika avait mis une main devant sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un mot interdit qu’elle n’aurait pas dû prononcer. Le roi hocha la tête, et une mèche de cheveux platine glissa de sous son capuchon.  
— Oui, je le crois. Comme je te l’ai dit, je pense que cette fois sera la bonne.  
Il tendit le bras qui portait sa lanterne, dont le halo orangé éclaira l’obscurité sur quelques mètres devant eux.  
— D’ici quelques mois, un an peut-être, nous verrons clair partout où nous regarderons.  
Les grands yeux de Taaika s’arrondirent encore, tandis qu’elle laissait échapper un petit rire qui dégagea un joli nuage de vapeur.  
— Ce serait merveilleux !  
Aamee ne cessait pas de sourire de son sourire affable.  
— Ce _sera_ merveilleux. Continuons à faire de notre mieux, comme tu le fais déjà. Merci pour ton travail.  
L’infirmière inclina à nouveau la tête, plus apaisée.  
— J’y vais.  
Il s’effaça pour la laisser pénétrer la première dans le dispensaire, puis la suivit dans le hall tiède, après avoir éteint sa lampe.

Une autre infirmière l’arrêta alors qu’il poussait, cette fois, la porte d’une chambre à l’extrémité du grand bâtiment.  
— Je suis désolée de te déranger, Aamee, mais les réserves de combustible baissent. Il nous faudra une recharge pour continuer à maintenir les malades au chaud.  
Le roi leva une main tranquillisante.  
— Je veillerai à ce qu’on vous en amène prochainement. Je m’en occuperai en sortant d’ici.  
— Merci.  
L'infirmière s’éloigna de quelques pas, puis se retourna, un pli entre les deux sourcils :  
— Est-ce qu’il y en a encore ?  
— Oui. Les réserves ne sont pas épuisées. Il y en aura assez. Ne crains rien.  
— Tant mieux. C’est un soulagement.  
— N’aie aucune inquiétude et rassure tout le personnel.  
  
Rassérénée, elle lui dédia un regard empli de gratitude. Depuis son élection, il était leur modèle, leur espérance, la force de la foi que chacun plaçait en lui. Ce fut donc plus légère qu’elle repartit pour de bon dans l’autre sens, sous l’attention bienveillante de son souverain qui observa la silhouette en uniforme noir disparaître dans les ombres au bout du couloir.

Lorsqu’il fut seul, Aamee s’appuya lourdement contre le battant ouvert à demi.  
— Viens vite t’asseoir.  
Il obéit à la voix usée qui provenait de l’intérieur de la pièce et pénétra dans la petite chambre encombrée d’objets hétéroclites, et de livres — une infinité de livres.  
— Viens près de moi.  
Il vacilla presque, comme la flamme des bougies disposées sur les meubles, puis s’immobilisa un instant, avant de poser un pied plus assuré sur le sol pour progresser vers le lit tendu de fourrures.  
— J’ai failli perdre l’équilibre.  
Bien calée contre ses oreillers, la vieille dame l’observa par-dessus les montures de ses lunettes.  
— Peut-être seulement un peu de fatigue.  
En se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à son chevet, Aamee força un sourire désabusé sur ses lèvres pâles.  
— J’ai été médecin avant d’être roi.  
Son amie ne répondit pas, puisqu’il n’y avait rien à ajouter, ni pour contredire, ni pour rassurer.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Viiv interrompe l’introspection du monarque, dont l’expression pensive disait qu’il était à mille lieues de là — voyage que son esprit accomplissait souvent dans l’intimité.  
— C’est vrai, ce que tu lui as dit ?  
Aamee secoua la tête avec lenteur, comme si elle était devenue trop lourde.  
— Il ne reste presque plus rien.  
— Peut-être que cela suffira quand même ?  
— Non.  
— Dans ce cas, il faut espérer que l’expédition reviendra avec une solution.  
— Ils ne reviendront pas. Aucune n’est jamais revenue, tu le sais bien.  
  
Il pressa une main contre son front, puis la fit glisser devant ses yeux clairs, soudain douloureux.  
— Je ne sais même pas s’il existe quelqu’un d’autre ailleurs, quelqu’un pour venir à notre secours. Maintenant, je suis convaincu que nous sommes seuls dans ces ténèbres.  
La vieille dame saisit la deuxième main de son visiteur entre ses doigts décharnés.  
— Aamee… Parfois, le fond du gouffre n’est pas le pire endroit. On y espère quand même.  
Aamee voûta les épaules et enterra son visage dans la couverture.  
— Pas moi.


	2. Aamee




	3. Chapter 3

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Au chagrin d’avoir perdu sa vieille amie, s’ajouta rapidement la règle qui avait été décidée par sa prédécesseuse, mais qu’il n’avait pas abolie.

Pour la deuxième fois, il eut envie d’enfreindre ses propres lois. À moins qu’il n’ordonne l’exception, puisqu’il était le roi et que c’était en son pouvoir ? Il pouvait trouver n’importe quelle excuse. Personne ne le contredirait, s’imaginant qu’il avait de bonnes raisons pour faire cette ordonnance — des raisons meilleures que son cœur qui avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir subir le moindre assaut de douleur.

— Aamee, nous sommes prêts.  
  
Il ne trouva pas la force de répondre ; devoir sourire était déjà assez. Relevant son capuchon de fourrure sur ses cheveux clairs, il sortit à la suite de l’employé des pompes funèbres, qui le conduisit à l’arrière du bâtiment. Là, sur une petite charrette à bras, reposait le corps de Viiv, caché sous un drap blanc. Le blanc, la couleur de la mort qui, bientôt, allait les engloutir tous dans la glace éternelle de cette nuit sans fin.

Il pouvait tout arrêter. Il pouvait leur dire de ne pas avancer. Il pouvait les obliger à creuser une sépulture plus digne dans le sol gelé, comme le faisaient les anciens avant qu’il ne soit né. La poétesse l’aurait mérité, elle toujours si noble, elle qui se souvenait des cérémonies plus respectueuses que le peuple de Juusoola tenait lorsqu’il en avait encore le luxe.

Mais tous ne le méritaient-ils pas, même ceux avec qui il n’avait pas tissé de lien particulier ? Chaque personne qui endurait cet hiver perpétuel au mieux de sa force, qui décédait de manque de lumière, d’épuisement à lutter ou bâtir, ou de froid ? Ils étaient tous égaux dans la communauté, face à leur existence terrible à laquelle leur roi n’entrevoyait pas de terme, malgré les mensonges farcis d’espérance qu’il leur servait chaque jour.

La charrette se mit en marche, lentement, et Aamee suivit dans le sillon des roues qui faisaient craquer la neige en guise d’oraison funèbre.

Arrivés au bord de la banquise, le souverain regarda le tissu être ôté du corps nu, bleui, de la vieille dame. Il était habitué à voir ses sujets féminins dans le plus simple appareil, mais pas elle, d’une génération précédente, qui ne faisait donc plus partie des citoyens qui essayaient de procréer. Il aurait pu détourner les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas, même si la vision le gênait.

Dans la glace, un trou d’un mètre de côté laissait apercevoir l’eau sombre. Le conducteur de la charrette inclina celle-ci, et son aide poussa le cadavre vers le bas. Le corps de Viiv disparut dans la mer, où il irait nourrir les poissons que les habitants de Juusoola pourraient ensuite pêcher.

Viiv était très âgée, et même si cet adieu manquait de dignité, elle échappait ainsi, comme tous les malades, au devenir normal des morts, que tous acceptaient, mais dont nul ne parlait — la viande était devenue si rare que pour survivre, on ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas en profiter lorsqu’il y en avait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Plusieurs mois auparavant_

L’heure était grave, et le conseil de la communauté s’était réuni en urgence. Assis en cercle autour de la table, dans la salle de réunion glaciale de l’hôtel de ville, ils n’étaient plus que dix à œuvrer au bien-être de leur peuple à ce haut niveau. Les années, et tous les déclins qu’elles avaient induits, avaient réduit comme peau de chagrin la nécessité de faire siéger plus de membres au sein de l’assemblée.

Dans cette pièce obscure éclairée de bougies à l’huile de poisson dont le nombre décroissait au fil du temps, on prenait toutes les décisions nécessaires à la survie. On y jugeait aussi les criminels qui mettaient cette dernière en péril. Ils étaient rares, tant le vivre-ensemble paraissait à présent gravé dans le cerveau des enfants qui naissaient — et résistaient. L’équilibre précaire reposait sur la collaboration de chacun : tous savaient l’importance de leur comportement. Parfois, cependant, l’un ou l’autre l’oubliait, faisait primer ses propres intérêts. C’était la peur qui entraînait alors ces assises à la hâte, peur que le délit ne fasse basculer l’avenir dans un néant plus proche encore que ce qu’ils craignaient. Au-dessus de l’abîme, la corde était haute, et raide, et de plus en plus fragile.

L’une des conseillères secoua la tête sous son capuchon de fourrure noire.  
— On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Ça pourrait créer un précédent.  
Des nuages de vapeur enveloppaient chacun de ses mots. L’âtre restait vide dans le coin de la salle : ceux censés garantir la préservation de leur peuple devaient économiser les ressources pour ceux sur lesquels ils veillaient.  
Son collègue de gauche acquiesça, entre deux quintes de toux.  
— Il reste deux fois plus d’hommes que de femmes dans la communauté. Si tous se disent qu’ils peuvent s’adonner à ces pratiques et qu’ils s’y perdent… qui s’occupera de féconder les femmes ?

Une dame déjà âgée tordit son mouchoir entre ses gants. Son ton était plaintif, désespéré :  
— Toujours moins de bébés qui viennent au monde, et parmi ceux-là, combien grandissent ! Ils naissent rachitiques, ne passent pas six mois, au mieux un an… Même redoubler d’ardeur peinera à endiguer le déclin. Alors, si plus personne n’y travaille… c’est la fin ! Plus de jeunes pour partir sur la mer, plus d'espoir pour personne !  
Elle répéta ses gémissements, comme une invocation, en tamponnant ses yeux rouges, usés par l’obscurité.  
— C’est la fin… c’est la fin… c’est la fin…  
Mais cela faisait trop longtemps que les dieux les avaient abandonnés.

Eeles, le membre le plus jeune de l’assemblée, tassé sur lui-même, transi malgré ses vêtements chauds, osa timidement entre deux claquements de dents :  
— Peut-être qu’il y a des hommes qui se sentent mieux avec d’autres hommes ?  
Il trébucha sur ses mots en s’empressant d’ajouter, les mains étendues comme un bouclier devant lui :  
— Je ne peux pas l’imaginer, personnellement : vous savez comme je suis actif lors des heures de copulation. C’est juste ce qu’il dit…  
Kolle, son voisin de droite se leva brusquement. Il tapa du poing sur la table avec une force que ne trahissaient pas ses joues décharnées par les jeûnes et privations de toutes sortes.  
— Trahison ! C’est une trahison envers le peuple ! Se livrer à ces jeux de plaisir alors que d’autres se battent pour tous ! Gaspiller leur précieuse semence dans des pratiques visant uniquement le bien-être, quand nous sommes au bord de l’extinction ! C’est manquer à son devoir !  
Les vociférations ricochèrent contre les stalactites piquées dans le plafond bas.

Le capuchon noir se mit debout à son tour, avec beaucoup plus de calme.  
— Est-ce mutuellement exclusif ? Telle est la question que nous devons nous poser pour juger. Est-ce que prendre du plaisir avec un homme empêche d’accomplir son devoir avec une femme un peu plus tard ?  
Elle se tourna vers un fauteuil en oblique du sien.  
— En tant que médecin, tu le confirmes, Aamee ? Que ce gaspillage nuit à la performance ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le siège du roi, illuminé de plus nombreuses bougies que les autres, seule marque de son statut. Aamee, qui s’était jusqu’à présent borné à écouter ses pairs, se redressa un peu, déplaçant les ombres sur son visage. Il prêtait toujours l’oreille aux opinions d’autrui, loin du dictateur qu’il aurait pu être étant donné la foi que tous plaçaient en lui. Ses yeux bleu très clair firent le tour de son conseil, avant qu’il ne hoche la tête avec lenteur.  
— Oui, c’est vrai.  
Devançant les réactions de l’assemblée, il étendit le bras pour conserver le silence, tandis qu’il expliquait :  
— Une éjaculation signifie une expulsion de sperme. Le liquide qui n’est pas éjaculé dans une femme est donc perdu pour la procréation. Il faut ensuite le temps que le corps reconstitue ses réserves. Quelqu’un qui éjacule beaucoup lors d’ébats avec un homme produira une moins grande quantité de semence plus tard avec une femme.

Kolle se dressa à nouveau comme un ressort.  
— Trahison, je le disais ! Je demande une mesure de rétorsion exemplaire pour dissuader les suivants. Je demande la mort !  
— La mort… ?  
Eeles ouvrit grand la bouche, l’air hébété.  
— Mais… C’est le châtiment réservé aux crimes les plus graves : les meurtres d’animaux, les vols de nourriture, les coups et blessures… Sooli n’est tout de même pas un criminel, même s’il préfère coucher avec d’autres hommes… ?  
— Il refuse de faire son devoir ! Quelle est son utilité s’il ne veut pas coopérer à la survie de la communauté ? Son existence coûte du combustible, de la nourriture ! Même en prison ! Il nous nuit et en plus, il nous volerait ? 

Un troisième collègue approuva plus posément le raisonnement de son pair.  
— Ce que je trouve surtout problématique, c’est qu’il sème un vent de révolte. Ce qu’il clame haut et fort, d’autres l’entendent et pourraient faire pareil. Que deviendrions-nous, alors ? Comment garder l'espoir vivant ? Hélas, prendre la décision de l’épargner, c’est potentiellement condamner tout le peuple. Tu ne crois pas, Aamee ?  
L’attention de tous les présents se polarisa à nouveau sur l’interpellé.

Le regard perdu dans la danse d’une flamme, le souverain ne répondit pas sur-le-champ. Ses décisions n’étaient jamais impulsives. Homme de réflexion, d’introspection, qui portait sur ses épaules la responsabilité de l’avenir de l’île, il pesait ses verdicts, ses choix et ses paroles.

Enfin, une main sur le front, il soupira.  
— Je crois que nous pouvons lui laisser une chance de rejoindre les rangs. Au moment où le tribunal rendra l’arrêt en sa présence, il pourra choisir : soit retourner dans le droit chemin, regretter ses actes et cesser ses discours, soit s’obstiner… et accepter sa sentence.  
— La mort ?  
La voix très douce d’Aamee répéta les mêmes mots sans trembler :  
— La mort.

Tous les membres du conseil hochèrent la tête. Ce jugement semblait modéré, équilibre adéquat entre l’individualité de celui qui était encore un des leurs et le sort de la communauté en péril, toujours la priorité. La nuit était tombée sur eux depuis des décennies, mais peut-être pouvaient-ils trouver une façon d’y résister.  
— Vive notre roi et ses décisions justes !  
Aamee sourit aux applaudissements chaleureux, les yeux et les poings fermés.

* * *

Le soir même, tous les habitants se pressaient sur la place aux lampions, habituellement réservée aux fêtes et autres rassemblements d’importance, transformée en tribunal au besoin. Malgré son nom, elle était aussi sombre que le reste de l’île, plongée dans la nuit qu’aucune appellation ne déguisait. Lors des célébrations, on ajoutait aux maigres éclairages de rue de jolies lanternes qui donnaient un air plus joyeux à l’endroit — de moins en moins nombreuses au fil des ans, toutefois. Là aussi, le sinistre grignotait le reste.

Juché sur une estrade de pierre recouverte de neige gelée, Sooli attendait le verdict le menton levé. Les mains entravées de l’ébéniste, sans gants, présentaient déjà des marques de gelures qui l’empêcheraient de tenir son ciseau durant un certain temps. Des cristaux de glace constellaient ses boucles blondes, éclats brillants sous l’unique réverbère de la tribune. Son regard arpentait les centaines de silhouettes devant lui, avec une lenteur attentive, mais sans s’arrêter sur aucune. Distinguait-il leurs traits, reconnaissait-il les visages de ceux qui l’avaient apprécié, de ceux qui le jugeaient ?

— Tu crois qu’il va se passer quoi ?  
Au milieu de la bande des explorateurs, pupilles précieux sélectionnés parmi les jeunes les plus athlétiques et vigoureux de la communauté, Taavi se haussa pour mieux voir.  
— Je ne sais pas. J’espère qu’il va changer d’avis ? Il a beaucoup de talent.  
Son camarade Herkki chuchota, afin que les autres ne l’entendent pas :  
— Je sais par Eeles, qui fait partie du conseil, qu’il risque la peine de mort. Mais silence, car on ne peut pas le dire !  
Taavi ouvrit grand des yeux horrifiés et plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche.  
— La peine de mort… ! C’est terrible…

Eux, destinés à porter un jour l’espoir de leur peuple par-delà l’océan noir, étaient toujours traités comme les messagers de l’avenir. Ils connaissaient peu les privations, puisqu’ils devaient être forts tant de corps que de mental pour affronter la traversée. Ils étaient choyés autant qu’on pouvait l’être sur leur île, au secours de laquelle, tout le monde leur faisait confiance, ils reviendraient un jour. Le temps travaillé des explorateurs se passait en exercices physiques et en leçons sur la survie en mer, la navigation, tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour mener à bien leur mission. Les aspects les plus sordides de la vie en société, comme les crimes et les punitions, étaient éloignés de leur quotidien autant que le soleil de Juusoola.

— Mais… pourquoi Eeles te l’a dit, si on ne peut pas le dire ?  
— On est nés de la même femme.  
— Et alors ? C'est le cas de plein de gens.  
— Alors je ne sais pas. Un jour, il est venu m’annoncer ça, et depuis, il vient souvent me parler, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Il me raconte des choses.  
— Est-ce qu’il a le droit de donner des informations comme ça ? s’inquiéta immédiatement son ami, toujours soucieux d’autrui.  
— Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu’il n’aime pas trop faire partie du conseil. Mais ça non plus, on ne peut pas le dire, alors jure !  
Derechef, Taavi mit sa main sur son cœur en signe de serment.  
— Je le jure !  
Herkki ne doutait ni de la sincérité, ni de la fidélité du jeune homme, modèle de droiture, et ces trois mots le rassurèrent pleinement. Soudain, avec une exclamation, il poussa son compagnon du coude.  
— D’ailleurs, regarde-le, là-bas. On dirait qu’il passe un mauvais quart d’heure, pire encore que Sooli !

Les membres du conseil étaient réunis sur l’estrade. Le roi allait bientôt annoncer le jugement devant la foule que toutes les décisions concernaient, puisqu’il les prenait pour elle. À l’extrémité du groupe, le jeune Eeles, engoncé dans une pelisse immense qui ne suffisait toujours pas à l’empêcher de grelotter, tentait de se protéger des accusations d’un de ses pairs.

— Mais non, Kolle, je t’assure !  
— Pourtant, tu as essayé de le défendre. De le comprendre.  
— Mais non, je disais juste que…  
— Moi, je te dis que c’est suspect. Tu trahis peut-être tout le monde, toi aussi !  
Le benjamin semblait au bord des larmes.  
— Mais pas du tout ! Tu m’as déjà vu, pourtant : j’ai déjà conçu des tas d’enfants ! Plus que des tas d’autres hommes bien plus vieux que moi !  
Kolle haussa les épaules.  
— Combien sont nés ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais ça, ce n’est pas ma faute, et ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne voulais pas…  
— Arrêtez.  
  
Aamee s’était tourné vers eux. Très effacé, il ne haussait jamais la voix et se fondait dans la masse de ses sujets. Souverain sans couronne, sans astres et sans gloire, il suscitait pourtant le respect de chacun. Le calme fut immédiatement déroulé par son ordre au sein des conseillers.  
— Nous devons faire face ensemble, pas nous déchirer.  
Eeles baissa la tête, désolé.  
— Si un traître est dans nos rangs, nos décisions…  
Le roi coupa à nouveau Kolle, patiemment.  
— Eeles t’a dit qu’il ne désirait pas les hommes. Ne vois pas ces pratiques partout parce qu’un citoyen s’y adonne.  
— Ce qu’on dit n’a pas toujours valeur de vérité. Personne ne savait, pour Sooli, avant qu’il ne s’en vante.  
— Alors tu veux soupçonner tout le monde ? Et comment vas-tu vérifier ?  
Pris de court, Kolle se tut un instant, avant de pointer un doigt vers son jeune collègue.  
— Je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu’un qui trahit peut-être notre peuple en secret. Je vais te tenir à l’œil, Eeles. Tu as intérêt à être celui que tu clames.  
— Mais bien sûr ! Je…  
Avant qu’ils ne puissent continuer la discussion, Aamee prit une inspiration, bouche fermée.  
— Allons-y.

Lorsqu’il s’avança devant l’inculpé, le silence complet se fit sur la place. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur monarque. Aucun ne douterait de son jugement, il le savait. Pour une raison qu’il ne comprenait pas, il avait été élu sans l'avoir choisi à l’issue du scrutin qui avait suivi le décès de Kylkki, l’ancienne reine qui veillait sur Juusoola depuis des décennies. Et depuis, le peuple lui vouait une foi sans faille, qu’il s’efforçait sans cesse de mériter.

Il serait pourtant celui dont le règne verrait s’achever la vie de leur nation. Quoi qu’il fasse, il ne pouvait empêcher l’inexorable. Quoi qu’il fasse, les fœtus se raréfiaient, les nouveau-nés décédaient — quoi qu’il fasse, les anciens mouraient sans être remplacés. Quoi qu’il fasse, la glace conquérait tout sans rencontrer d’opposition : les températures de plus en plus basses, la végétation de plus en plus clairsemée, les animaux éteints, et la mer sur laquelle il fallait à présent marcher loin pour parvenir à creuser un trou et pêcher — des poissons toujours plus profonds, plus hideux, avec de moins en moins de chair. Quoi qu’il fasse, les réserves de tout s’amenuisaient, y compris de stratagèmes pour ralentir l’inévitable.

La seule chose qu’il parvenait à maintenir à niveau, encore et toujours : leur espérance. Parce qu’ils croyaient en sa parole, en son optimisme de façade, lesquels les incitaient à envisager une issue heureuse. Mais lui aussi les trahissait avec sa confiance en l’avenir, bien plus que Sooli. Il usurpait leur loyauté, trompait leur conviction, exactement comme l’ennemi que Kolle décrivait — et davantage encore.

Aamee parcourut en revue les visages anxieux ou curieux levés vers lui au pied de l’estrade, et trop pâles, bien trop pâles sous les bonnets et les capuchons, malgré l’obscurité qui paraissait les dévorer. Il inspira cette fois si fort que l’air glacé lui brûla le nez et les poumons, mais il accueillit la douleur avec reconnaissance.  
— Le conseil s’est réuni. Nous sommes arrivés à une décision que nous estimons juste et appropriée.  
Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même pour faire face à l’accusé.  
— Sooli, nous avons quelque chose à te proposer.  
L’ébéniste rejeta en arrière sa chevelure bouclée.  
— Si tu veux dire que je dois me renier, je ne le ferai pas.  
  
Comme s’il n’avait pas entendu, Aamee continua :  
— Nous te demandons de réfléchir. Peut-être regrettes-tu maintenant les actes que tu as commis. Peut-être seras-tu d’accord de reprendre ton devoir afin d’assurer la sauvegarde de notre communauté, comme nous nous efforçons tous de le faire.  
Il fit une pause durant laquelle son regard s’attarda sur chaque membre du conseil, lesquels l’encouragèrent de divers hochements de tête plus ou moins appuyés.  
— Sans quoi, tu seras condamné à mort.  
Aucun murmure ne s’éleva de l’assemblée des citoyens, et ce fut sur le silence que Sooli laissa tomber sa réponse :  
— Je ne regrette rien, absolument rien de ce que j’ai fait.

Délaissant le roi, son attention se porta sur la foule qui attendait, toujours muette, la suite des événements.  
— Nous ne savons pas de quoi notre futur sera fait. Peut-être qu’il est déjà trop tard pour l’avenir. Peut-être que nous sommes condamnés. Probablement, même : vous le voyez bien jour après jour. Le futur n'est qu'une illusion ! Alors, dans le présent, il faut vivre ! Il faut profiter du temps qu’il nous reste, avant que nous n’en ayons plus ! Il faut être soi-même, aimer, prendre du plaisir, même si c’est juste pour une nuit ! Comme ça, nous pourrons nous éteindre sans regrets ! Et sans infliger une existence pire que la nôtre à ceux que nous voulons forcer à nous survivre. C'est absurde ! Cessons ! Faisons ce que nous voulons, puis fermons les yeux pour de bon !  
Un bourdonnement inquiet s’éleva de l’auditoire. La tirade, à mille lieues des réassurances habituelles, avait réveillé des cauchemars.

— Ça suffit !  
Kolle s’était également avancé.  
— Comme notre roi vient de l’annoncer, tu seras condamné à mort pour trahison. Tout le reste n’est qu’inepties. Un bateau partira bientôt, et il reviendra chercher tout le monde, les enfants et nous.   
Il glissa un œil vers Eeles, qui se tenait en retrait derrière ses collègues.  
— Si tu as des dénonciations à faire, d’autres traîtres comme toi qui ont partagé ta couche, nous t’écoutons. Sinon, tais-toi à jamais !  
Sooli ne baissa pas les yeux, mais ne dit rien.


	5. Chapter 5

La cloche avait résonné dans le croissant habité. Après une journée bien remplie, laborieuse, il était l’heure pour tous les hommes et femmes en âge et en capacité d’aller accomplir leur devoir pour assurer une descendance à leur peuple. Au terme de cette ultime tâche du quotidien, chacun serait libre de rentrer chez lui pour se détendre, puis dormir d’un repos mérité.

La nuit éternelle avait gommé la notion de soirée, mais le rythme sur Juusoola avait été conservé comme au temps de leurs ancêtres, quand le soleil se levait encore. Le langage s’était calqué sur les phénomènes d’autrefois, et ils ne l’avaient pas adapté. En passant son manteau en poils de yak noir, espèce à présent éteinte, Aamee soupira en dedans. Même les phrases qui auraient dû être banales rappelaient cette chute aux enfers à qui y prêtait attention.

Il ferma derrière lui la porte de son bureau, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l’hôtel de ville. Dans l’entrée, il décrocha sa lanterne et l’alluma avant d’affronter les ténèbres. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Alors qu’il fendait le rideau blanc, sa lampe à bout de bras, il songea à la pluie. De nombreux poèmes de Viiv l’évoquaient telle qu’elle affirmait l’avoir connue dans son enfance : fine, transparente, liquide. Lui n’avait jamais vu l’eau descendre du ciel que sous forme de neige ou de glace, et l’idée de la pluie l’avait longtemps fasciné, avant que son statut de roi ne le dépouille de tous ses rêves. De l’eau qui abreuvait le sol, donnait vie à ce dernier et aux plantes qui, à leur tour, nourriraient les animaux… Cela paraissait presque trop merveilleux pour être vrai. Aujourd’hui, ce qui tombait des cieux tuait, ajoutant une couche de glace à celle qu’on ne pouvait déjà plus percer.

Il songea un instant à aller rendre visite à sa vieille amie à l’hôpital _après_ , ainsi qu’il le faisait normalement. Mais la journée avait été terrible, plus encore que beaucoup. Il ne se sentirait sans doute le courage de rien d’autre que d’aller s’enterrer dans son lit.

Outre la condamnation de Sooli, il avait dû rassurer le peuple, alarmé suite aux déclarations de ce dernier. Alimenter la flamme de l’optimisme requis consumait toute l’énergie qu’il possédait, et pourtant, il fallait en puiser encore, puisque ce n’était jamais fini. Son discours avait vibré de confiance, d’espérance tranquille, de sérénité ; son sourire n’avait pas vacillé. Chacun face à lui était reparti apaisé, il le savait. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Kolle, qui avait outrepassé ses droits en menaçant le prisonnier. L’histoire du conseiller lui donnait des raisons d’être particulièrement concerné par le respect des lois nécessaires à la sauvegarde. Cependant, rien de personnel ne pouvait servir d’excuse à quoi que ce soit sur Juusoola, où seul l’ensemble comptait. S _i tu harcèles Eeles, tu seras renvoyé du conseil. Chacun doit y mettre du sien._ Kolle avait promis de faire de son mieux ; il l’avait cru.

Quant à Eeles, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à tenter de le réconforter. Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas à sa place au sein des décideurs, même s’il s’était volontairement présenté aux élections pour siéger et avait été désigné de plein droit. Il avait paru hébété, comme si les paroles ne l’ancraient plus à rien. Il espérait que ses mots étaient néanmoins parvenus à raccrocher l’adolescent aux espoirs qui les tractaient tous vers demain — sauf lui-même.

Le tribunal dissous, comme la loi le voulait, ils avaient ensuite procédé à la mise à mort de Sooli en privé.

Enfin, rendu au calme de son bureau, il lui était resté les papiers. Ceux des heures écoulées, puisque tout était consigné, et ceux qui parlaient de l’avenir. Les points d’attention, les tâches à remplir, les prochains sujets de décision, les recommandations à passer… toutes les stations d’un chemin de croix sans cesse réitéré.

Lorsque la cloche avait sonné le glas de ce jour pénible, il s’était efforcé de respirer. Il s’y exerçait encore, derrière le masque de son visage affable, sur lequel chaque personne qui s’approchait trouvait un sourire. La neige craquait sous les pas ; les gens discutaient paisiblement de choses et d’autres qui s’envolaient dans l’air glacé. Mais malgré l’atmosphère badine, les obligations n’étaient pas terminées pour les citoyens qui convergeaient en masse vers le même bâtiment.

* * *

Comme tous les autres, Aamee passa d’abord à l’accueil pour s’enquérir du nom de la femme à laquelle il devait rendre visite ce soir-là. Entre ces murs plus encore qu’ailleurs, aucune distinction de rang n’existait. Le roi était un homme ordinaire, assujetti aux mêmes règles, dépouillé d’attributs de statut qu’il ne portait pas.

Au comptoir, devant lequel plusieurs files se mouvaient sans heurts comme des serpents tranquilles, une équipe d’infirmières s’occupait avec soin du planning et des roulements. Une autre procédait aux enregistrements et vérifications diverses. Les suivis étaient, quant à eux, effectués plus tard par des sages-femmes réorientées faute d’assez d’accouchements, épaulées par quelques médecins dont Aamee n’avait jamais fait partie. Le personnel du centre, après s’être occupé de la multitude, rejoignait cette dernière afin d’accomplir son devoir également — il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire si l’âge et la santé le permettaient, et chacun s’y pliait docilement.

— Bonsoir, Aamee.  
— Bonsoir, Maala. Où dois-je me rendre aujourd’hui ?  
Il ne leur demandait pas s’ils allaient bien, par inquiétude qu’on lui rende la pareille. Ses talents d’acteur n’auraient peut-être pas résisté à une interrogation si intime. Ils le voyaient comme l’étoile qui aurait pu briller dans le ciel de Juusoola, alors que l’obscurité totale qu’ils tentaient de repousser avec obstination l’avait déjà absorbé depuis longtemps. Mais éclairer autrui semblait sécher le vernis lumineux qu’il s’appliquait à poser sur ses mots. Lui-même, en revanche, n’y suffirait pas — la peinture se craquellerait sur sa réponse comme sur son cœur. Il trouvait donc d’autres façons de leur montrer à quel point il se sentait concerné par eux — et cela ne mentait pas. Un regard, un sourire, une inflexion de voix.  
— Dans la chambre trente-deux. C’est Taaika, et elle t’attend.  
— Merci beaucoup. Et bonne soirée déjà.  
— À toi aussi.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le couloir adéquat, dans lequel il croisa des citoyens qui avaient déjà terminé et, libres, s’en retournaient chez eux, en quête de repos ou de divertissement. D’autres, comme lui, se rendaient dans les locaux qu’on leur avait désignés, certains plus pressés. Tous, toutefois, prenaient le temps de saluer leur roi avec une amabilité sincère. Tant d’harmonie faisait presque mal sur une île aussi hostile que la leur.

Devant la porte frappée du nombre trente-deux, il eut un instant d’arrêt.

Taaika… La jeune infirmière, réglée depuis plusieurs années, n’avait toujours pas mis de bébé au monde. Elle souffrait de la situation, ayant très à cœur d’aider son peuple au maximum de ses forces. Ses échecs, jour après jour, l’affligeaient, tout en renforçant son acharnement frénétique à y parvenir — en vain. Elle n’y pouvait rien, bien sûr. Les docteurs qui l’avaient examinée plus souvent qu’à son tour le lui avaient répété. La nature n’était pas de leur côté, plus depuis des siècles. Mais l’infortunée portait les déficiences de son organisme comme si elle en était coupable. Parce qu’il était médecin, et souverain en sus, il connaissait tous les détails de sa condition. Taaika…

Aamee se mordit la langue pour détourner ses nerfs des assauts de son mal de crâne. Ce soir plus encore que d’habitude, il aurait pourtant eu besoin que le reste soit facile.


	6. Chapter 6

Après un coup discret à la porte, Aamee entra. Nue sur le lit tendu seulement d’un drap, la jeune femme patientait. À son arrivée, elle se redressa dans la lueur de la lampe posée sur le chevet, qui enceignait son corps d’un halo orangé.  
— Aamee !  
Il lui sourit et répondit gentiment à la voix exaltée, désespérée :  
— Bonsoir, Taaika.  
— Si c’est le roi, j’ai bon espoir !

Devait-il l’avertir tout de suite qu’elle ne devrait pas ? Il se contenta d’ôter son manteau pour le déposer sur le montant du lit. Ses doigts engourdis manquèrent de faire tomber la fourrure au sol, alors qu’il avait l’impression que quelque chose perdait l’équilibre dans sa tête. Par chance, ces vertiges, qui le prenaient d’assaut régulièrement, surtout lorsqu’il épuisait ses forces, ne duraient pas.

Sous le regard de sa partenaire, dont les yeux immenses et fébriles ressemblaient à des abîmes, il se défit du reste de ses vêtements. Comme son pouce renâclait toujours à bouger, il préféra mettre l’infirmière en garde — sautant à pieds joints sur l’excuse, lâchement.  
— Je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis désolé. Mais je vais essayer.

Sans paraître troublée, Taaika l’agrippa par les épaules quand il s’agenouilla auprès d’elle, avec tant de brusquerie qu’il dut se rattraper d’une paume sur le matelas pour ne pas chuter.  
— Je suis sûre que tu fais ça aussi parfaitement que tu fais tout le reste.  
Il était pourtant des moments où l’on ne pouvait plus prétendre.

Sûre de lui, Taaika écarta les jambes autour du roi qui, sur une inspiration, ferma les paupières et entoura son pénis de ses doigts.

Il fallait. C’était la routine. Chaque soir pareil. Ce n’était rien. Il fallait. C’était une tâche comme les autres au milieu d’une longue liste. C’était automatique. Ce pourquoi il luttait jusqu’à la désespérance en dépendait. Il fallait. Mais son esprit était vide, par la pression qu’il s’imposait — et également par choix.

Après plusieurs très longues minutes sans résultat, le timbre agité de Taaika s’éleva dans la semi-pénombre.  
— Laisse-moi. Ça fonctionne mieux avec la bouche.  
Sans attendre, la jeune fille repoussa sa main pour la remplacer par sa propre langue.

Aamee ne la regarda pas. Les yeux toujours clos, pendant qu’elle s’activait avec élan, il s’efforçait de se convaincre que la mécanique suffisait. Cependant, son sexe ne durcissait pas. Taaika pleurait déjà, augmentant le rythme des va-et-vient de ses lèvres, de ses dents, jusqu’à lui faire mal.  
— Attends.  
Il l’arrêta d’une main un peu vacillante sur le sternum.

Des larmes roulèrent sur son bras, tandis que l’infirmière s’écriait, au bord d’un désespoir dans lequel il la précipitait malgré lui :  
— Je n’y arriverai jamais ! J’ai un problème. Même toi, tu le vois. Je ne ferai jamais d’enfants !  
Son visage dévoré par des yeux inondés, cernés, serra le cœur d’Aamee, qui secoua la tête malgré la lourdeur de son front, les tiraillements dans ses tempes. Bien sûr, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais pas en lien avec lui. Et ce soir, il n'avait pas le courage de le lui répéter.  
— Attends.  
Il y avait tant de douceur dans la voix d'Aamee que les sanglots se bloquèrent au creux de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le roi saisit son poignet, qu’il guida vers ses bourses.  
— Caresse-moi ici, délicatement.  
Taaika renifla, puis acquiesça, reconnaissante et plus zélatrice que jamais.

Aamee ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Mais cette fois, au lieu de s’exhorter à ne pas penser, il laissa, comme les autres soirs, sa mémoire l’entraîner. Les souvenirs seuls gonflaient sa verge, plus agréables, plus excitants que les automatismes du présent. Une main autour de ses testicules. Une bouche autour de son gland. Une paume sur son pubis, puis son ventre, puis…

La texture de ces images, parfaitement imprimées dans son esprit, lui fit ouvrir les paupières, alors qu’une vague de nausée le submergeait. Le grain de la peau sur la sienne n’était pas le même, et les mouvements non plus. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Son sexe se rétracta immédiatement entre les doigts de Taaika, qui lâcha la chair flasque avec un hoquet de déception.  
— Tu vois… !

La tête entre les mains, Aamee se sentit chanceler tandis que les flots derrière ses côtes poursuivaient leur montée jusqu’à sa gorge. Au prix d’un effort sur lui-même, il parvint toutefois à articuler, pour rassurer la jeune fille dont les pleurs avaient repris :  
— Non… C’est moi qui suis… malade.  
Le dernier mot de la phrase faillit se déverser sur le drap, soulevé par une lame trop forte pour être gardée à l’intérieur de lui.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé.

* * *

Il avait regagné son appartement et s’était effondré à plat dos sur son lit, sans lanterne. Avant de quitter le centre de reproduction, il avait lui-même signé le papier qui spécifiait qu’il était malade pour une durée indéterminée. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant de pouvoir à nouveau supporter ces relations sexuelles ? Toutes lui rappelleraient sans doute jusqu’à sa mort celles qu’elles n’étaient pas, n’étaient plus.

Les larmes glissèrent le long de son nez, symétriques. Traversèrent ses pommettes, puis ses joues. Les rubans tièdes délinéèrent les os de sa mâchoire avant de couler dans son cou, pour finir leur course dans ses cheveux blonds, mêlés aux poils de la couverture. L’expression de son chagrin se calqua d’abord sur la personne qu’il était. Silencieux, humble, stoïque, sans éclat. Mais Aamee ne put le contenir : c’était en réalité à son désespoir sans contours qu’il ressemblait.

Il libéra alors enfin sa peine qui déborda en de gros sanglots. Se recroquevillant dans la solitude de sa chambre, unique endroit où il pouvait s’autoriser à être lui-même, le roi de Juusoola pleura longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand la fourrure eut absorbé toutes ses larmes, il passa une main sur ses yeux douloureux. Il avait l’impression qu’un pieu lui transperçait le front ; ses mouvements étaient maladroits. Que faire, à présent ?

Prétendre, encore. Dès le lendemain.

Le pourrait-il toujours ? Il n’en savait rien. Il aurait dans tous les cas besoin d’un moment avant d’arriver à s’obliger encore à copuler avec ses concitoyennes, même pour le bien de la nation. L’acte allait déjà contre sa nature, contre ses désirs, et le dégoûtait. Il y parvenait à la force d’expériences mémorisées et de fantasmes issus des premières. Mais les deux, maintenant, seraient source de souffrance, et il ne les renouvellerait jamais. Pourrait-il tout de même y puiser d’autres réconforts ?

Aamee se mordit la lèvre. Puis, immédiatement, malgré lui, il passa l’index sur la zone endolorie. Un geste accompli tant de fois sur la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre, auquel tout son corps le ramenait à cause et en dépit de son affliction.

Dans l’obscurité totale, sa main souleva sa tunique et effleura son torse jusqu’au nombril. Derrière ses yeux grand ouverts sur la nuit, qui ne voyaient que ses songes, se dessinait un visage ouvert, magnifique, insolent, encadré de boucles difficiles à peigner. Il fit courir ses doigts sous le bord de son pantalon et saisit son sexe déjà un peu raidi.

_Je ne regrette rien, absolument rien de ce que j’ai fait._

L’affirmation l’avait perforé de part en part, faisant éclater son cœur sous le choc, au-delà de l’expression de marbre qu’il avait dû préserver. Parce que Sooli ne reniait rien des moments qu’ils avaient partagés, même s’il lui coûtait la vie de le clamer. Son amant ne l’avait pas non plus trahi sur l’estrade, fidèle à lui-même, à ses convictions — qu’ils payaient tous les deux.

Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d’avoir refusé plus longtemps de cacher la vérité, comme lui le faisait inlassablement depuis qu’il était né. Sooli n’était pas composé de la même pâte, et c’était cela aussi qui l’avait attiré chez l’autre homme. Comment, dans ces conditions, lui reprocher son choix, même s’il en souffrait, d’avoir dû le perdre — admettre sa décision, le condamner, se taire, voir les seules lueurs s’en aller, le faire exécuter ? C’était inhumain. Mais peut-être l’était-ce aussi pour quelqu’un comme son compagnon de se renier, de vivre dans l’inquiétude permanente d’être démasqué. Entre les deux douleurs, laquelle faire primer ?

Le vide seul lui répondit — autour et à l’intérieur de lui, plus profond que jamais.

Alors qu’une larme isolée se remettait à serpenter sur les lignes de son visage, ses doigts entamèrent de lents mouvements le long de son pénis. Bien sûr, les mains expertes de l’ébéniste avaient plus de talent lorsque celui-ci, durant leurs étreintes volées, le caressait. Ensuite, il lui présentait son anus, chuchotant des demandes déférentes auxquelles Aamee, impérieux seulement au lit, se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Son orgasme ressemblait à ce qu’il imaginait d’un soleil qui se levait.

* * *

* * *

Le roi essuya sa paume poissée de sperme sur sa tunique. Il faudrait faire disparaître toute trace avant de partir le lendemain, au cas où, puisque sa masturber aussi était interdit — surtout en rêvant à quelqu’un du même genre.

Il trahissait tout un peuple. Coupable de ce qu’on reprochait jusqu’à la peine de mort, il avait dérobé des instants de jouissance vraie au désespoir de l’île qui se mourait, et au sien. Et il continuait, comme si l’exécution de son amant n’avait pas servi d’avertissement.

Il n’y aurait pas de rédemption. Il n’existait pas non plus de sauveteurs de l’autre côté de la mer d’encre. Ils mourraient jusqu’au dernier, pris dans la glace perpétuelle. Cela n’était pas de son fait : il n’était pas suffisamment important pour que ses erreurs condamnent toute une planète.

Mais pourquoi l’avaient-ils élu ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Malgré tous ses efforts, il n’était pas celui qu’ils croyaient, voulaient, celui qu’il fallait. Il faisait de son mieux chaque jour qui déroulait ses minutes obscures, et il continuerait à chercher, contre ses certitudes.

Mais il devait être écrit quelque part, dans les livres de Viiv ou ailleurs, qu’une nation menée par un tel souverain ne pourrait jamais espérer trouver le salut. Il ne servait qu’à leur offrir un simulacre, qu’à postposer la vérité. Il ne ferait que les accompagner vers la fin.


End file.
